Yumichika Ayasegawa
| obrazek = Ep 313 Yumichika.jpg|Stary wygląd C482p14.jpg|Nowy wygląd | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 19 września''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 169 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 59 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Żołnierz piątej rangi 11. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:11.png 11. Oddział | partner = Ikkaku Madarame | bazy operacyjne = 11. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = ? | shikai = Ruri'iro Kujaku | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 85 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 26 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Jun Fukuyama | angielski głos = Brian Beacock | hiszpański głos = Claudio Domingo (Hiszpania) Moisés Iván Mora (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest żołnierzem piątej rangi w 11. Oddziale w Gotei 13. Jego kapitanem jest Kenpachi Zaraki. Wygląd Yumichika nosi standardowe ubranie Shinigami, Shihakushō, z kilkoma ulepszeniami. Posiada pomarańczowy kołnierz obejmujący szyję i część klatki piersiowej, którą przeważnie odsłania mundur. Materiał ten połączony jest luźnym sznurem biegnącym do jego długiej opaski na prawej ręce, która wykonana jest z tego samego materiału co kołnierz. Na prawej rzęsie i brwi, Yumichika posiada doczepione kolorowe pióra. Ma lśniącą skórę, fioletowe oczyManga Bleach, Tom 37 okładka oraz czarne włosy sięgające do szczęki. Fryzura i ozdoba przy oku nadają mu nieco kobiecy wygląd. Zanim dołączył do Gotei 13, nosił kimono w prosty kwiatowy wzór, a jego oczy były wolne od wszelkich dodatków. Włosy sięgały mu do ramion, a kosmyki przy twarzy były krótsze i zasłaniały jedynie kości policzkowe. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena jego wygląd nie zmienia się radykalnie. Rezygnuje z długich i cienkich piórek na rzecz krótkich i odstających poniżej uszami, a także piór na rzęsach. Z prawej strony twarzy opada mu warkocz, a pod mundurem nosi cienką odzież z golfem. Od strony warkocza owinięty ma jasny materiał przechodzący pionowo przez ramię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strona 13 Osobowość Yumichika jest narcystyczną postacią, która osądza wszystko i wszystkich na podstawie wyglądu. Niezwykle próżny oficer jest silnym Shinigami, dlatego też starał się o objęcie stanowiska żołnierza trzeciej rangi w swoim oddziale, gdyż sądził, iż numer 3 to najpiękniejsza liczba. Ranga ta została zajęta przez Ikkaku Madarame, przez co Ayasegawa wybrał żołnierza piątej rangi, stwierdzając, że w zapisie kanji piątkę piszę się podobnie jak trójkę. W nielicznych sytuacjach okazał się być miłym i opiekuńczym mężczyzną. Jest bardzo lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela, Ikkaku, nawet do tego stopnia, by opuścić strzeżony przez siebie filar w Sztucznej Karakurze na rzecz pomocy koledze. Bardzo przejmuje się zdaniem swojego przyjaciela Madarame oraz kapitana, Kenpachiego Zarakiego, przez co ukrywa prawdziwą naturę swojego Zanpakutō z obawy, iż nie zostanie zaakceptowany. Pomimo swojego ekstrawaganckiego charakteru, Yumichika okazał się być osobą bardzo wnikliwą, która szybko jest w stanie odgadnąć metody i działania przeciwnika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 Historia thumb|190px|right|Yumichika w młodości, zanim został Shinigami Yumichika był przyjacielem Ikkaku Madarame jeszcze przed tym, jak Kenpachi Zaraki został kapitanem. W przeszłości, Ayasegawa wędrował z Ikkaku po całym Rukongai w poszukiwaniu przeciwników do walki, aż do dnia, gdy Madarame przegrał walkę z Kenpachim. Jakiś czas po przemówieniu wygłoszonym przez Kenpachiego do nich o przetrwaniu podczas bitwy i życiu tego, który został pokonany, Yumichika przynosi nowinę do Ikkaku o tym, że Kenpachi zostaje kapitanem. Postanowili oni zostać Shinigami i dołączyć do 11. Oddziału. Ayasegawa wybrał sobie stanowisko żołnierza piątej rangi, ponieważ 4. stanowisko mu się nie podobało, a 3. zajął Ikkaku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 119Manga Bleach; Rozdział 206 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|190px|left|Yumichika walczy z Ganju Yumichika, obok Ikkaku, znajduje Ichigo i Ganju wkrótce po ich przybyciu do Seireitei, a po krótkiej wymianie słów, Shiba próbuje uciec. Ayasegawa zaczyna go gonić, co jest większością ich całej walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 87, strony 2-4 Po pewnym czasie Ganju próbuje zatrzymać Shinigami, by ten go nie gonił, używając swoich zaklęć, lecz bez większego skutku. Ostatecznie Yumichika zostaje pokonany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 90, strony 16-19 thumb|190px|right|Yumichika uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego miecza Kiedy Makizō Aramaki przynosi Orihime Inoue do siedziby 11. Oddziału, Kenpachi postanawia jej pomóc, ponieważ oznacza to, że będzie miał szansę na rewanż z Ichigo. Niesie ją na swoim ramieniu wraz z Yachiru. Towarzyszą mu także Yumichika, Ikkaku i Aramaki. Spotykają oni poszkodowanych Ryoka: Chada, Ishidę i Ganju. Shiba pyta się Yumichiki, czy go pamięta, jednak ten udaje, że nie, twierdząc, iż nie pamięta brzydkich twarzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 137, strona 12 Yumichika jako pierwszy wyczuwa silny nacisk Reiatsu poziomu kapitana i informuje o tym Kenpacheigo.Manga Bleach: Rozdział 138, strona 18 Makizō zaczyna się bać, gdy widzi kim są owi kapitanowie, a także wicekapitanowie: Kaname Tōsen, Shūhei Hisagi, Sajin Komamura i Tetsuzaemon Iba, ale Yumichika mówi mu, aby się nie bać, ponieważ jest ich więcej i są oni silniejsi. Zarazki każe swoim podwładnym odejść od pola bitwy, twierdząc, że poradzi sobie sam z całą czwórką. Kiedy Hisagi i Iba przygotowują się do walki, Yumichika mówi, że zajmie się Hisagim, a Ikkaku zamierza walczyć z Ibą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 139, strony 8-10 Początkowo Yumichika z trudem walczy z Shūheiem, ale zauważając, że są już wystarczająco oddaleni od reszty, uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego Shikai, pokonując go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 147, strona 9 thumb|190px|left|Szczęśliwy Yumichika znajduje Kenpachiego po walce z Hisagim Yumichika spotyka później Kenpachiego i pyta się, czy jego walka została już zakończona. Zaraki mówi mu, że nie, ponieważ Komamura zabrał Kaname, wspominając coś o szacunku do Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strona 1 Ayasewaga, nie przestając tańczyć z radości, informuje kapitana, że jest w stanie wyczuć walkę Wszechkapitana gdzieś w oddali. Podrażniony Kenpachi pyta go, dlaczego jest taki radosny, a następnie jest zaskoczony faktem, iż jego podwładny zakończył walkę bez żadnych zabrudzeń. Następnie pyta Yumichiki, czy jest szczęśliwy, ponieważ odniósł zwycięstwo bez żadnych ran, jednak ten odpowiada, że nie odniósł obrażeń, a swoją zniszczoną odzież zmienił przed przyjściem do kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strona 2 Po ucieczce Aizena z Soul Society, widzimy Yumichikę rozmawiającego z Ibą. Oboje siedzą przed budynkiem, w którym dochodzi do małego starcia pomiędzy jego kapitanem, a Ichigo. Żołnierz piątej rangi stwierdza, że Kurosaki stał się tutaj częstym gościem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 180, strona 11 Następnie pyta wicekapitana 7. Oddziału, dlaczego tak często odwiedza siedzibę 11. Oddziału. Ten odpowiada mu, że byłby przy swoim kapitanie, ale potrzebuje on trochę samotności. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Yumichika wstrząśnięty faktem, iż został wybrany do drużyny badającej Bount Kiedy Bount zaczynają atakować żywych ludzi, Tōshirō Hitsugaya wysyła zespół Shinigami składający się z Yumichiki, Shūheia Hisagiego, Rangiku Matsumoto i Izuru Kiry. Ayasegawa pyta się Hitsugayi, dlaczego został wybrany do tej misji. Tōshirō wyjaśnia, że Kenpachi powiedział mu, że Yumichika tak naprawdę "nie ma nic lepszego do roboty".Anime Bleach; Odcinek 81 Początkowo, gdy zespół przybywa do miasta Karakury, Yumichika pracuje na własną rękę, podczas gdy pozostała trójka pomaga Ichigo i jego przyjaciołom, którzy mają do czynienia z Bount. Ayasegawa w końcu odnajduje tajną kryjówkę wroga, ale decyduje się zaczekać na resztę zespołu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 88 thumb|left|190px|Ranny Yumichika znaleziony przez Ichigo i Renjiego Kiedy na miejsce przybywa reszta zespołu Shinigami, Yumichika decyduje się na kolejny ruch. On, wraz z resztą grupy, zostaje jednak pokonany przez Doll Ugakiego. Potem zostaje znaleziony przez Ichigo i Renjiego przybyłych nieco później od drużyny. Starają się do niego dotrzeć, jednak zostają zaatakowani przez lalkę Ugakiego w pełnej formie, Gessel. Doll łapie ciało Ayasegawy i rzuca nim, jednak Abaraiowi udaje się je złapać na czas. Yumichika stwierdza, iż nie może wrócić do swojego kapitana po odniesieniu tak sromotnej porażki. Renji postawia walczyć z Gessel w pojedynkę, każąc zarówno Ayasegawie, jak i Kurosakiemu trzymać się z dala od pojedynku. Ichigo protestuje przez długi czas, nawet wtedy, gdy walka się już rozpoczyna. Yumichika tłumaczy jednak, iż niegdyś Abarai należał do 11. Oddziału, który słynie z biegłego posługiwania się mieczem do starć na śmierć i życie. Dodaje, że pomimo zaledwie rocznego stażu w ich oddziale, Renji nie stanowi wyjątku od tych umiejętności. Po wygranej walce z lalką Ugakiego, Abarai opada z sił, nie mogąc iść dalej. Ayasegawa oznajmia Ichigo, że zajmie się nim, kiedy on pójdzie dalej. Zapewnia, że nie będzie się musiał o niego martwić.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 89-90 Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Yumichika wraz z Rangiku, Tōshirō, Ikkaku i Renjim wchodzą do klasy Ichigo Yumichika zostaje przeniesiony do zespołu Hitsugayi do sprawy związanej z Arrancarami i pojawia się z resztą w klasie Ichigo, co bardzo zaskakuje Przedstawiciela Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 195, strona 13 W nocy, zarówno on jak i Ikkaku opuszczają dom Kurosakiego, aby znaleźć miejsce do spania. Ayasegawa wyczuwa energię Hollowa i pyta się Madarame, czy nie chce z nim walczyć. Ikkaku mówi, że nie ma na to ochoty i przy tylu Shinigami nie pożyje on zbyt długo. Yumichika zgadza się z nim, lecz twierdzi, że z energią tego Hollowa jest coś nie tak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strona 15 Później, on i Madarame są pokazywani podczas dyskusji o kulkach ryżu i dziwnym sposobie przechowywania ich (spożywczych opakowaniach). Później Ikkaku wyczuwa Reiatsu Arrancara, przez co oboje opuszczają swoje Gigai, zmierzając na miejsce zdarzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strona 10 thumb|left|190px|Yumichika rozmawia z Keigo Na początku Yumichika pomaga Ikkaku w walce z Arrancarem, Edradem Lionesem. Kiedy walka zbliża się do Keigo Asano, Ayasegawa pozostaje na uboczu i po prostu obserwuje walkę przyjaciela z przeciwnikiem. Kiedy Keigo pyta się Yumichiki, kim jest Madarame, ten odpowiada, że jest drugim najsilniejszym Shinigami w 11. Oddziale.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 203, strona 4 Asano następnie pyta, czy pomoże w walce swojemu towarzyszowi, ale Ayasegawa mówi, że nie, twierdząc, że dla Ikkaku jest to zabawa i nie chce mu w niej przeszkadzać. Keigo dziwi się i mówi, że walka nie może być zabawą. Wnioskuje, że jeśli Yumichika mu nie pomoże, Ikkaku przegra walkę. Ayasegawa jest pewien, że Madarame wygra, ponieważ jeśli miałby przegrać, to chciałby umrzeć właśnie w taki sposób.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 203, strona 5 Po tym, jak Edrad uwalnia swój Resurrección, Yumichika kontaktuje się z Soul Society. Wyjaśnia, że siła wroga jest większa niż oczekiwano i prosi o powiadomienie reszty Shinigami w Świecie Ludzi o wrogu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 204, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Yumichika pomaga Ikkaku wejść do domu Keigo Kiedy Ikkaku uwalnia Bankai, Yumichika mruczy pod nosem, mówiąc, że ostatecznie postanowił go pokazać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 205, strona 1 Później, po walce z pokonanym wrogiem, Madarame spada z nieba. Ayasegawie udaje się go odnaleźć, mówiąc, iż wiedział, że żyje. Potem, razem z Ikkaku i Keigo idą do jego domu, by opatrzyć rany żołnierza trzeciej rangi. Siostra Asano początkowo wydaje się być zszokowana widokiem rannego mężczyzny, ale szybko się rozwesela i ujawnia swoją sympatię do łysych chłopaków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 213, strona 4 Później widzimy Yumichikę komentującego ubiór Mizuho, który dostaje w głowę od Madarame i twierdzi, że jego komentarze zaczynają się robić denerwujące.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 227, strona 1 Następnie są zaskoczeni przybyciem Matsumoto. Ikkaku pyta się jej, czy nie zostałaby z nimi, jeśli nie ma się gdzie podziać, Ayasegawa mówi mu jednak, że tymczasowo mieszka ona u Orihime. thumb|left|190px|Wściekły Yumichika kilkakrotnie uderza mieczem o skałę Później widzimy Yumichikę, gdy za pomocą Jinzen próbuje skontaktować się ze swoim mieczem. Wpada w gniew i krzyczy, że Fuji Kujaku jest irytujący i uważa, że świat kręci się wokół niego. Matsumoto każe mu być cicho, jednak on nadal narzeka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strona 18 Hałas przerywa Hitsugaya i Ikkaku, którzy również starają się porozumieć ze swoimi ostrzami, przez co kapitan wrzeszczy na nich, by byli cicho, inaczej wykopie ich z powrotem do Soul Society. Madarame następnie rozładowuje sytuację, zauważając, że chmury poruszają się szybciej. Wkrótce do grupy zaczyna docierać silny sygnał potężnej energii duchowej. Z Garganty zaczynają wychodzić Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, Yammy Llargo i Wonderweiss Margela.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 7-8 Ayasegawa jest zaskoczony, mówiąc, że Arrancarzy przyszli za szybko, z czym zgadza się Hitsugaya. Grimmjow idzie odnaleźć Ichigo, a grupa zaczyna ich atakować, co rozpoczyna walkę Shinigami z Arrancarami. Yumichika pyta się o numer Luppiego, ten odpowiada, że jest 6. Espadą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strona 14 thumb|right|190px|Yumichika broni się przed atakiem Luppiego Podczas walki z Luppim, Yumichika zostaje odepchnięty przez Antenora, twierdząc, że nie pokona go jeden na jednego. W odwecie, Ayasegawa każe mu być cicho. Luppi następnie mówi, że chce walczyć jeden na czterech, wliczając Hitsugayę i Matsumoto do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strona 18 Po uwolnieniu Resurrección, Arrancar stwierdza, że teraz jest ośmiu na jednego. Tōshirō przejmuje walkę z przeciwnikiem i odtąd walczą jeden na jednego. thumb|left|190px|Yumichika zszokowany widokiem swojego kapitana Yumichikę widzimy ponownie w domu Orihime, kiedy Ichigo próbuje nawiązać kontakt z Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 238, strona 5 Grupa jest informowana o stanie Inoue, która zaginęła w Dangai podczas podróży z Soul Society do Karakury. Yamamoto radzi grupie, aby udali się z powrotem do Soul Society w celu przygotowania się do walki z Aizenem, co oznaczałoby odwrócenie się plecami do Orihime. Rukia mówi głównodowodzącemu, że odmawiają wypełnienia jego rozkazów, jednak Yamamoto z góry wiedział, że grupa nie zgodzi się na powrót. W pokoju zaczyna otwierać się Senkaimon, z którego wychodzą Byakuya Kuchiki i Kenpachi Zaraki.Manga Bleach; Ropzdział 238, strona 14 Nakazują oni grupie powrót do Gotei 13, inaczej będą oni musieli użyć siły, by ich tam zaprowadzić. Po tych słowach Hitsugaya wraz z grupą zgadzają się na rozkazy i wracają do Soul Society. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Później widzimy Yumichikę wraz z resztą Gotei 13 podczas szturmu na posiadłość Kasumiōji, którzy walczą z zabójcami korzystającymi z Bakkōtō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 186 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Reakcja Yumichiki na widok prawdziwej formy miecza Charlotte Gdy Aizen i jego trójka najsilniejszej Espady przybywają do Sztucznej Karakury, on wraz z Ikkaku, Hisagim i Kirą, pozostaje w prawdziwej Karakurze w celu ochrony jej filarów. Baraggan Louisenbairn wysyła swoich Fracción do walki do w każdym chronionym punkcie miasta. Yumichika trafia na Charlotte'a Chuhluhourne'a.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 319, strony 6-8 i 13-14 Mimo podobnej osobowości, ich zdania na temat stylu różnią się, co powoduje poważną konfrontację między nimi. Prowokuje Arrancara do uwolnienia swojego miecza. Charlotte uwalnia Resurrección, a jego wygląd powoduje u Yumichiki wybuch śmiechu. Arrancar korzysta po pewnym czasie z techniki o nazwie Rosa Blanca, izolując siebie i przeciwnika od świata zewnętrznego. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt nie może ich zobaczyć, Ayasegawa aktywuje prawdziwą formę swojego Shikai i ukazuje o wiele większe Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 319, strona 15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 320, strony 6-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 321, strony 1-3 i 5-19 thumb|left|Yumichika uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego Zanpakutō Charlotte pyta, czy ta forma jego miecza to Bankai, jednak Yumichika zaprzecza i ujawnia powody skrywania swojej prawdziwej formy. Tłumaczy, że gdyby inni się dowiedzieli, że jego miecz jest oparty na Kidō, zostałby wyrzucony z 11. Oddziału. Gdy Charlotte zostaje osłabiony za pomocą Shikai Yumichiki, ten bierze kęs płatka kwiatu z formy Shikai i leczy się siłą odebraną Charlotte'owi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 322, strony 1-7 Yumichika jest zaskoczony przegraną Ikkaku z jednym z Fracción Baraggana. Hisagi stara się go uspokoić, ale ten go nie słucha. Biegnie na miejsce zdarzenia, aby pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Przez nieposłuszeństwo, Kira zostaje zmuszony do znokautowania Ayasegawy środkiem znieczulającym, stwierdzając, że jego zachowanie wobec przełożonych jest nieodpowiednie, dlatego musi się uspokoić. Wkrótce potem widzimy go nieprzytomnego niesionego przez Shūheia do miejsca, w którym Madarame poniósł porażkę. Potem jednak, gdy Izuru i Hisagi przybywają do upadłego filaru, Yumichika nie jest już z nimi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 326, strony 4-6 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|190px|right|Yumichika i Ikkaku na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku Yumichika wraz z innymi Shinigami znającymi imię swojego miecza przybywa na Wzgórze Sōkyoku pod rzekomym rozkazem wszechkapitana, Genryūsaia Shigekuniego Yamamoto. Spotkanie okazuje się być pułapką zastawioną przez wroga, duszę Zanpakutō o imieniu Muramasa. Zmaterializowany miecz wezwał ich tutaj i uwięził Yamamoto, a co gorsza, przeciwnik nieznanym sposobem odbiera następnie dusze ostrzy ich właścicieli i je materializuje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 thumb|left|190px|Yumichika kontra Ruri'iro Kujaku Yumichika nie zobaczył żadnego zmaterializowanego ducha aż do przybycia wraz z innymi do koszar 6. Oddziału. Żołnierze otaczają część Zanpakutō razem z kapitanem Byakuyą Kuchiki. Następnie Ayasegawa zabiera swój miecz z dala od innych, by nikt nie poznał prawdziwych umiejętności Ruri'iro Kujaku. Yumichika i jest ostrze rozmawiają ze sobą na temat wyglądu. Konwersacja zaczyna denerwować żołnierza piątej rangi, co skłania go do nazwania swojego Zanpakutō Fuji Kujaku. Oboje przygotowują się do starcia, podczas którego Ruri'iro Kujaku przysięga zabić swojego właściciela za obraźliwe przekręcenie jego imienia.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 241-243 thumb|right|190px|Yumichika złapany w Shikai Ruri'iro Kujaku Yumichika jest później widziany w dość ciężkim stanie, podczas gdy jego uśmiechnięty Zanpakutō triumfuje nad nim. Po stwierdzeniu, że jego właściciel boi się korzystać z prawdziwej mocy miecza, zmaterializowany przeciwnik żołnierza piątej rangi przygotowuje się do użycia Shikai. Ayasegawa protestuje, mówiąc, że bardziej od śmierci boi się zostać wyrzucony z 11. Oddziału. Nawet po związaniu przez przeciwnika, Yumichika uparcie nazywa swój miecz Fuji Kujaku. Kiedy moc Ruri'iro Kujaku zaczyna wchłaniać jego Reiatsu, Zanpakutō drwi ze swojego właściciela, nazywając go tchórzem. Twierdzi, że mimo tego, iż wyraża swoją osobę za pomocą swojej samooceny i wizji piękna, to nadal ukrywa swoją prawdziwą moc ze strachu przed innymi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 244 thumb|left|190px|Yumichika po pokonaniu Ruri'iro Kujaku Po użyciu Kidō w celu ucieczki z pnączy Shikai swojego miecza, Yumichika gra na ego Ruri'iro Kujaku, zmuszając go do ponownego użycia umiejętności, z której się przed chwilą uwolnił. Zanpakutō ponownie wysyła pnącza w jego stronę, jednak Ayasegawa blokuje je i pokonuje przeciwnika. Następnie wyjaśnia, że niechęć do ukazywania swoich prawdziwych możliwości nie jest spowodowana obawą przed ośmieszeniem, ale tym, iż posiada dumę prawdziwego członka 11. Oddziału. Po wygranym starciu, żołnierz piątej rangi upada z wycieńczenia spowodowanego wyssaniem większości jego sił poprzednim atakiem Ruri'iro Kujaku. Potem zostaje odnaleziony i zabrany do 4. Oddziału, gdzie powoli dochodzi do siebie. Po odzyskaniu sił, Yumichika trafia wraz z kilkoma innymi Shinigami do Świata Ludzi, gdzie gotów jest stawić czoła Muramasie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Yumichika przybywa jako wsparcie dla Ruri'iro Kujaku i innych Zanpakutō w walce przeciwko Tōjū, Kirikaze. Ayasegawa odczuwa pewne zmiany w swoim mieczu, który ostatecznie traci swoją fizyczną formę po rozproszeniu energii duchowej Muramasy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 265 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Yumichika pokonany przez swojego odpowiednika Reigai Yumichika przybywa wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 do Świata Ludzi, by powstrzymać Kagerōzę Inabę po ucieczce z Dangai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Po odparciu ataku Inaby i zmuszeniu go do odwrotu, Ayasegawa dołącza do reszty Shinigami, którzy organizują spotkanie w pokoju Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Potem przybywa wraz z innymi członkami oddziałów do walki z Reigai, stwierdzając, że nie będzie mógł walczyć przeciwko sobie. Jego odpowiednik uderza nim o pień drzewa, po czym zaczyna dusić. Zostaje to jednak przerwane przez walkę Ikkaku z jego Reigai. Następnie po przybyciu Uryū Ishidy, obaj przeciwnicy wycofują się, pozostawiając rannego Yumichikę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 321 Później widzimy go, gdy przybywa na miejsce, w którym jego Reigai atakuje Kurosakiego i Nozomi Kujō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 323 thumb|left|190px|Yumichika rozmawia z Ichigo na temat Nozomi Po tym jak Ichigo pokonał Hollowa, Yumichika pyta go, co robi Nozomi. Odpowiada, że czuła się nieco zmęczona, po czym Rukia pyta, dlaczego jest tym tak zainteresowany, jednak ten nie udziela odpowiedzi. Później w domu Kurosakiego, Ayasegawa, Renji i Ikkaku mówią Przedstawicielowi Shinigami, że chcą przesłuchać Kujō. Chłopak pyta ich, czy nie wystarczy im fakt, że jest chroniona. Yumichika oznajmia mu jednak, że kapitanowie Gotei 13 zostali pokonani przez siły Inaby, a Madarame dodaje, że będą musieli stawić im czoła w Karakurze. Żołnierz piątej rangi dopatruje się w tym ironii, zauważając, że Zmodyfikowane dusze zostały stworzone do tego, by zmniejszyć ilość ofiar podczas bitwy, jednak teraz wielu Shinigami zostało rannych, chroniąc Nozomi. Kurosaki mówi, że tak długo, jak ktoś rodzi się na świecie, ma prawo do kontynuowania swojego istnienia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 330 Yumichika uczestniczy w spotkaniu Shinigami i przyjaciół Ichigo, gdzie zostaje informowany o bieżącej sytuacji. Nozomi stwierdza, że jej Zanpakutō może przeciwdziałać umiejętnościom Inaby, jednak Ayasegawa zauważa, że nie brzmi to dość pewnie. Pyta ją, jaką moc posiada jej miecz. Potem podczas szkolenia Kujō, Yumichika przybywa wraz z Ikkaku. Pyta swojego przyjaciela, czy coś jest nie tak i czy chce się przyłączyć do sparingu. Madarame zaprzecza, mówiąc, że jest zaniepokojony przybyciem Reigai, które już niedługo będzie mieć miejsce. Kiedy Reigai Zarakiego Kenpachiego pojawia się w ludzkim świecie i zaczyna walczyć z żołnierzem trzeciej rangi, Ayasegawa ostrzega innych, by nie tracili czasu, gdyż Ikkaku opóźnia dla nich wroga. Żołnierz piątej rangi pyta ich, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa i sugeruje zwiększenie ilości Reiatsu w atakach kierowanych na Nozomi. Yumichika tłumaczy Kurosakiemu, że w sposób niezamierzony ich ataki są powstrzymywane i tłamszone, ponieważ nie chcą zrobić jej krzywdy. Nakazuje im walczyć na poważnie, z zamiarem zabicia dziewczyny.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 331 Taktyka Ayasegawy sprawdza się, co powoduje uwolnienie przez dziewczynę jej Shikai. Żołnierz trzeciej rangi idzie następnie szukać Ikkaku. Odnajduje go uratowanego przez Nozomi, która absorbując atak dzięki Arazome Shigure wysłała go w stronę przeciwników Reigai. Yumichika stwierdza, iż Kujō ma bardzo niebezpieczną broń przeciwko wrogom, po czym komplementuje działania Madarame. Z ataku odbitego przez dziewczynę Reigai Kenpachiego wychodzi jednak bez szwanku. Ayasegawa przejmuje następnie walkę z kopią swojego kapitana, dając możliwość zabrania rannego Ikkaku do wyleczenia. Szybko zostaje jednak zmuszony do walki razem z sojusznikami, lecz ostatecznie zostaje powalony przez przeciwnika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 332 Wraz z przybyciem Retsu Unohany, Yumichika zostaje zabrany do bazy, w której odzyskuje siły. Niemniej jednak, kapitan 4. Oddziału ocenia jego stan na bardzo niepewny.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 335 Jakiś czas później, po pełnym wyleczeniu swoich ran, Yumichika wraz z innymi uleczonymi wraca do Soul Society. Tam dołącza do Ikkaku i swojego kapitana, mierząc się ze swoim odpowiednikiem Reigai. Kenpachi mówi im, by martwili się o swoich przeciwników i nie wchodzili mu w drogę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 Wkrótce potem, większość Shinigami zostaje otoczona przez armię kopii. Byakuya uświadamia sobie wtedy, iż Reigai Inaby boją się zaatakować pierwsze w obawie przed utratą przewagi liczebnej. Słysząc to, Ayasegawa i Madarame dołączają do Zarakiego, który z niechęcią przyznaje, że dobrze byłoby czasem walczyć z jakimś wsparciem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Później, Ōko Yushima rozpoczyna ostatni etap swojego planu zniszczenia Soul Society, używając techniki Renzan - Hajō Kūri. Nim Shinigami zdążą zareagować, Reigai wyrażają swoje niezadowolenie działaniami Yushimy, stwierdzając, że w jego chaotycznym planie nigdy nie myśleli o zniszczenia Soul Society. Dodają, że chcieli je chronić na swój własny sposób. Następnie wszystkie kopie niszczą technikę kosztem swojego życia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Yumichika sprawdzający 64. okręg Rukongai, "Sabitsurę" Yumichika otrzymuje wiadomości o tajemniczych zniknięciach w Rukongai i udaje się tam razem z Ikkaku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strona 14 Po dotarciu na miejsce, spostrzegają, że nikogo tam nie ma. Ayasegawa sugeruje, że może się przenieśli, jednak Ikkaku twierdzi, że gdyby tak było, SRT wiedziało by o tym. Jeden z podwładnych mówi, że powinni coś zobaczyć. W jednym miejscu znajduje się kilkanaście odcisków stóp. Yumichika stwierdza, że to prawdopodobnie nie jest robota Hollowa, a wygląda jakby ludzie z tej wioski zabrali innych ludzi z tej samej wioski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strony 11-14 Kiedy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Yumichika biegnie do pomocy w bitwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 18 Po porażce Yamamoto, wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 5 Po drugiej inwazji Wandenreich na Seireitei, Ikkaku zauważa, że nadeszła noc. Gdy Yumichika pyta się go, czy nie było nocy przez cały czas, on stwierdza, że to było tylko zachmurzenie poza Seireitei, po czym dodaje, że w ciemności jest więcej cieni i ma złe przeczucia. Po chwili dołącza do nich Shūhei Hisagi, a następnie zostają zaatakowani przez Mask de Masculine.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 9-10 Nieco później, dostrzegając postać, która z niebywałą prędkością mknie w dół, Yumichika i Ikkaku wyczuwają powrót Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strona 11 Wkrótce obaj wraz z Renjim, Rukią, Byakuyą i Hisagim pojawiają się na miejscu walki Ichigo, stając naprzeciw Stern Ritterów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 15-17 Wskazując na nich palcem, Bazz-B dolicza się szóstki przeciwników i pyta, czy wśród nich jest ktoś spośród Jednostek o Wybitnym Potencjale Bojowym, jednak Robert zaprzecza. Bazz-B woła, że nie ma czasu na takich cieniasów. Chwyta za swą kuszę, lecz wtedy Ikkaku spada na niego z góry. Gdy mężczyzna z irokezem celuje w rywala, jego dłoń i kuszę skuwa lód, a Rukia stwierdza, że powiedzieli, iż nie puszczą ich dalej. Madarame krzyczy, że nie pójdą, póki Quincy nie padną jak muchy, a Yumichika komentuje, że czasem się o niego martwi. Bazz-B bez słów rozkrusza lód. Liltotto oznajmia, że nie ma zamiaru puścić Kurosakiego; mówi, by przyjęli swe Święte Formy. Z uwolnionymi Quincy: Vollständig Stern Ritterzy ścierają się z zastępem Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 1-6 Kiedy eksplozja rozdziela Stern Ritterów i Shinigami, Ikkaku i Yumichika konfrontują się z Giselle. Stern Ritter „'Z'” unosi dłonie i prosi, by poczekali chwilę. Pyta ich, czy zabicie bezbronnej dziewczyny nie jest kiepskie, a następnie mówi, iż na pewno wierzą w męski honor. Yumichika ostrzega przyjaciela wyjaśniając, że jeśli ona stara się ich sprowokować, to zapewne trzyma coś w zanadrzu – na przykład krew z jej ran może ich zranić. Giselle peroruje dalej, że uważa, iż niezabijanie jej jest dobrym pomysłem. Yumichika irytuje się jej udawaniem; pyta, czy w rzeczywistości Giselle nie jest chłopakiem. Gdy mówi, że wyczuł to, Gewelle woła Bambiettę. Nagle bomby eksplodują przy Ikkaku i Yumichice, a Giselle przytula zombie-Bambiettę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 14-17 left|thumb|190px|Yumichika odcina rękę Bambietty On i Madarame umykają przed eksplozją. Yumichika mówi, że dokładnie się przyjrzał i sądzi, iż to nie pociski tworzą wybuchy, lecz to, czego dotkną. Gdy Ikkaku zawraca, Yumichika używa Hadō 57. Daichi Tenyō, a skały podrywają się w górę, oczyszczając mu drogę. Mimo że włócznia przebija szyję Quincy, ta chwyta głowę mężczyzny, jednak Ayasegawa szybko odcina jej rękę. Podnosząc kończynę, Giselle wyjawia, że nie mogą zabić Bambietty, ponieważ jest ona martwa. Obaj Shinigami spadają na ziemię po silnym wybuchu; Giselle wyjaśnia jak działa jej umiejętność, lecz kiedy rozgryza swój palec, by zamienić ich w zombie, pojawia się Mayuri Kurotsuchi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 589, strony 10-17 Po głosie, Ikkaku rozpoznaje kapitana Kurotsuchiego, a Yumichika komentuje, że wiedział kto to już wcześniej – tylko Kurotsuchi mógłby założyć coś takiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strona 4 thumb|right|190px|Ayasegawa raniony przez Hitsugayę Z pustką w oczach, zombie-Hitsugaya pojawia się na wezwanie Giselle. Unosi miecz. Yumichika chce użyć Bakudō, lecz Ikkaku krzyczy, że to nie atak, który można powstrzymać przy pomocy Kidō. Z siłą uderza go Hōzukimaru, odrzucając w tył. Fala lodu pokrywa tamto miejsce; lód pochłania nogę Ikkaku. Mężczyzna komentuje, że to wciąż kapitan 10. Oddziału, a strata nogi to niska cena za przeżycie. Wtedy Hitsugaya wbija miecz w jego kark, wyciąga i tnie drugi raz. Gdy trzeci raz podnosi miecz, Yumichika zatrzymuje ostrze. Chce uwolnić prawdziwy Shikai, Ruri'iro Kujaku, ale Hitsugaya wbija mu pokryte lodem kolano, uderza głową i szeroko rozcina jego klatkę piersiową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 592, strony 1-9 left|thumb|190px|Hisagi, Yumichika i Ikkaku walczą z czarnymi istotami W laboratorium jego rany zostają wyleczone przez kapitana Ukitake. Tam też Nanao Ise odważa się przywołać jego kapitana do porządku, czemu oficer przygląda się z przestrachem. I jemu Kisuke Urahara wręcza kulę, by napełnił ją swoim Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 4 & 9-10 Niedługo po tym uwalnia Shikai, aby odeprzeć atak czarnych istot, które po śmierci Króla Dusz spadają na miasto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 621, strona 14 Nie kryje szoku, wywołanego pojawieniem się Sōsuke Aizena. Gdy kapitan Kyōraku wyjaśnia, że uwolnił więźnia, Yumichika komentuje, że proszenie Aizena o pomoc jest nie do pomyślenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 622, strona 4 thumb|right|190px|Ikkaku i Yumichika są przerażeni stanem Kenpachiego Nie wchodzi do Reiōkyū wraz ze wszystkimi, lecz w towarzystwie kapitanów Zarakiego i Kurotsuchiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 9-10 Jest obserwatorem walki z Pernidą Parnkgjas, gdyż, jak poucza szukającego okazji do wkroczenia Ikkaku, jeśli zaangażowaliby się w starcie, zaznaliby gniewu dowódców. Bez słów przygląda się, jak zakapturzony wróg zmusza kapitana 11. Oddziału do wyrwania ramienia. Jest wstrząśnięty, gdy Stern Ritter „'C'” pozbawia Kenpachiego także nóg. Zgodnie z poleceniem Nemu Kurotsuchi zasłania uszy, kiedy szef SRT używa techniki Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 636, strony 2-6 & 14 Dedukuje, że Kurotsuchi wykluczył Kenpachiego z walki aby walczyć samemu, gdyż zainteresowały go umiejętności wroga. Zdumiewa go prawdziwa tożsamość Pernidy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 637, strony 3, 9 Jest zmieszany, gdy naukowiec wykłada, że ma prawo nazwania Pernidy. Podczas walki ostrzega Kurotsuchiego przed upadkiem na pokrytą nerwami ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 638, strony 2, 11 Gdy Mayuri uwalnia Bankai, on i Ikkaku odciągają swojego kapitana, gdyż Yumichika zdaje sobie sprawę z trucicielskich zdolności tej techniki naukowca. Widok zmodyfikowanego Bankai szokuje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 639, strony 8-12 thumb|left|190px|Ikkaku i Yumichika dziękują Mayuriemu Po zakończonej walce, Ikkaku i Yumichika stoją nad rannym Mayurim. Ten instruuje ich o miejscu pobytu kapsuł leczniczych. Oficerowie go niosą, a uleczony Hitsugaya mu dziękuje. Wkładają Kurotsuchiego do kapsuły i mu dziękują. Ten stwierdza, że dużo ludzi mu dzisiaj dziękuje i zapada w sen. Gdy Zaraki przyszedł na miejsce walki z Gerardem, Ikkaku pyta się, jak to możliwe, że ich przegonił. Potem widzimy go wraz z Ikkaku na miejscu bitwy. Madarame komentuje bankai swojego kapitana. Epilog Yumichikę widzimy jak spaceruje ze swoim nowym kapitanem, Kenpachim i wicekapitanem, Ikkaku. Podkomendni Kenpachiego zaczynają go wkurzać, na co ten na nich krzyczy. Ikkaku przypomina swojemu Kapitanowi o ważnej uroczystości. Yumichika wraz z Ikkaku zastanawiają się, gdzie to się odbywa. Kenpachi przerywa im i mówi o swoim słabym wyczuciu kierunku przez Yachiru. Zaczyna biec, a za nim biegną Ikkaku i Yumichika. Następnie wraz ze zmęczonymi podkomendnymi przybywa do baraków 1. Oddziału, gdzie krzyczy na Kenpachiego Suì-Fēng.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 6-7 i 12 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Jako członek 11. Oddziału, Yumichika posiada spore umiejętności szermierki. Był w stanie pokonać Shinigami poziomu wicekapitana, Shūheia Hisagiego oraz Arrancara takiego jak Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Praktykant Shunpo: U Yumichiki zaobserwowano pewne umiejętności Shunpo. Był w stanie zatrzymać Ganju Shibę przed ucieczką oraz nadążyć za Arrancarem poziomu wicekapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 90, strona 12 Nie używa go on zbyt często, jednak nie zdarzyło mu się walczyć z szybkimi przeciwnikami, oprócz Hisagiego, choć ich walka nie była w większości pokazana. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Yumichika wykazał się wysoką wytrzymałością. W swojej walce z Ganju Shibą pokazano, że po uderzeniu jego fajerwerkami zostają mu tylko niewielkie blizny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 90, strony 7-9 W starciu z Luppim jest wielokrotnie bity, ale dalej może stać pomimo ran głowy. W późniejszych walkach z Charlottem, Yumichika zostaje opanowany przez jego ataki, a lewa ręka zostaje złamana, jednak pomimo tego wciąż walczył.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 231, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 223, strona 7 i 10 Wysoka moc duchowa: Mimo, że Yumichika jest żołnierzem piątej rangi, jego energia duchowa jest równa poziomowi wicekapitana. Jak sam stwierdził, jego stanowisko jest niższe od osób, które są od niego słabsze, tylko dlatego, że numer 4 mu się nie podoba, a 3 ma już Ikkaku Madarame. Był w stanie zaskoczyć i pokonać wicekapitana, a gdy wrócił do swojego kapitana, wyglądał na wypoczętego i wesołego. Kolor jego Reiatsu w anime jest zielony.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 254 Ekspert Kidō: Yumichika wykazał umiejętność korzystania z Kidō; potrafi używać Bakudō na niskim poziomie bez wypowiadania inkantacjiAnime Bleach; Odcienk 244, tylko w anime., a także zaklęć Hadō średniego poziomu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 589, strona 11 Jego styl walki nie opiera się jednak na tych umiejętnościach, jednak jego Zanpakutō działa właśnie w oparciu o tę dziedzinę sztuk walki Shinigami. Zanpakutō right|thumb|Fuji Kujaku : Nosi przezwisko . Wygląda jak zwykła katana z brązową tsubą w kształcie niemieckiego krzyża, fioletową rękojeścią i osłoną w kolorze fuksji. Duch Rui'iro Kujaku jest tak samo próżny jak jego właściciel, co wyraźnie pokazano, gdy podczas Jinzen Yumichika złościł się na niego, twierdząc, iż ma się za pięknego i pewnego siebie. Posunął się nawet do obrażania go i uderzania ostrzem o skałę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strona 18 Rui'iro Kujaku to dość specyficzny miecz, który posiada nawet swój ulubiony kolor. Lazur to uwielbiana przez niego barwa, zaś nie przepada za kolorem wisterii. Z tego powodu Ayasegawa nazwał fo Fuji Kujaku, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego Zanpakutō naprawdę nienawidzi tego przezwiska, przez co będzie się złościć i nie uwolni swojego pełnego potencjału. Dopiero gdy jego prawdziwa nazwa zostanie wypowiedziana, miecz ukaże swoją prawdziwą moc. Ze względu na to, iż umiejętności miecza skupiają się na Kidō, Yumichika ukrywa jego moc w swoim oddziale w obawie, iż zostanie przez to wyśmiany i znienawidzony, gdyż 11. Oddział toleruje jedynie Zanpakutō oparte na walce wręcz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 322, strony 4-6 * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą Fuji Kujaku jest . Kiedy użyta jest jego właściwa nazwa, poleceniem zwolnienia Rui'iro Kujaku jest .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 321, strona 14 Podczas uwalniania, Yumichika przejeżdża ręką wzdłuż ostrza, które zaczyna świecić białym światłem i się przekształcać. Niekompletna forma ostrza przyjmuje kształt sierpa lub falx przypominający kopesz z czterema cienko zaostrzonymi końcami. Zawias przy rękojeści pozwala chować i wysuwać dodatkowe ostrza, które pozostają w równych odstępach od siebie. Rękojeść i tsuba pozostają w niezmienionej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 89, strona 6 right|frame|Ruri'iro Kujaku : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Podczas właściwego uwolnienia, cztery ostrza z niepełnego Shikai zmieniają się w pnącza,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 147, strona 9 które oplątują wroga i obezwładniają go. Gdy przeciwnik jest wystarczająco związany, na winoroślach zaczynają pojawiać się pęki kwiatów, które zostają wypełniane Reiatsu ofiary. Kwiaty te używają mocy duchowej przeciwnika jako źródła do kwitnięcia i pochłaniają coraz większą ilość energii, by przyspieszyć swój wzrost. Kiedy rośliny całkowicie urosną, wróg zostaje poważnie osłabiony, bądź też w najgorszym przypadku umiera. Powstałe płatki roślin mogą pełnić rolę uzupełniacza Reiatsu użytkownika, bądź też lekarstwa na rany, przy czym ilość wygojonych skaleczeń jest wprost proporcjonalna do ilości zabranej energii. Następnie pnącza uwalniają cel i zaczynają usychać. Winorośl chowa się z powrotem do rękojeści i wraca do formy czterech ostrzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 321, strony 15-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 322, strony 2-3 * Bankai: Brak. Ciekawostki * Ilekroć korzysta z Gikon do opuszczenia Gigai, zachowanie jego ciała dość radykalnie się zmienia; jest on wtedy gwałtowny i nerwowy. Według omake, staje się bardzo podobny do Yachiru. * Pomimo dużej niechęci Ruri'iro Kujaku do koloru wisterii, rękojeść Zanpakutō Yumichiki jest właśnie w tym odcieniu pomieszanym z fioletem. Należy również zauważyć, że oczy Yumichiki są fioletowe, jednak podczas uwalniania swojego Shikai stają się lazurowe, tak jak jego miecza. * W sondażach popularności, Yumichika podnosi się w każdym o kilka miejsc. W drugim zajął 34. miejsce (razem z Yuzu Kurosaki), w trzecim 21. pozycję, a w czwartym 13. * Jego Zanpakutō, Ruri'iro Kujaku, zajął 14. miejsce w sondażu, zaś Fuji Kujaku 27. (razem z Ryūmon Hōzukimaru Ikkaku). * Yumichika jest autorem Wszystko z tym w porządku?Bleach Bootleg; Strona 46 i Dzień dobry panuBleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover w Komunikacie Seireitei. Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Yumichika Ayasegawa en:Yumichika Ayasegawa es:Yumichika Ayasegawa fr:Yumichika Ayasegawa hu:Ayasegawa Yumichika ru:Юмичика Аясегава Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Oficerowie Kategoria:11. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Praktykanci Shunpo